datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Deutsches Kaiserreich
Der Deutsches Kaiserreich - known simply as "The Kaiserreich" - is a fictional nation existing on Gladius holding diplomatic dominance over northern Europe and economic dominance over the continent of Africa with its vast colonies acting under the governance of the crown and trading companies supported by the state. Currently, it is one of the most populous - if not, the most populous - nation on Gladius and the most active. Founded during the rush for territory on Gladius during the first week of its existence, the nation has had a hefty experience in wars of defense and offense with and against its rival-turned-ally to the south, the enormous European empire of Austria-Hungary. Since finding its place as the dominant power of northern Europe, the two have since ceased all-out war. The government of the Kaiserreich is structured in many ways like the centralized Catholic Church of the Middle Ages, with the top of the hierarchy being the Kaiser - who is also simultaneously the nation's leader. Despite not having a parliamentary or democratic system, the nation's citizens earn their place in the nation through trade and commerce. Those with the most successful companies then earn their place at the side of the Kaiser, able to influence him in times of peace and war. The Kaiser is a permanent autocratic position unless personally given up through peaceful or violent means. The precariousness of this role ironically also makes the nation one of the most stable in the world as the people can simply overthrow the current ruler if they do not see him fit to rule. At the time of writing, the current Kaiser is Yeetsmarck - formerly the Kanzler of Prussia during its glory days on Gaia. The Deutsches Kaiserreich is deeply involved in international politics, having been a member of the League of Nations and currently a member of the Internationale. It keeps a tight grip over the nations it holds vast influence over, especially Greater Britannia and Norway. The nation is tightly intertwined with Germany, led by RayFuego, which is the slightly more-democratic counterpart to the autocratic Kaiserreich. Both nations are practically the same entity with two different governing systems in order to preserve the stability of the two nations so that those who want economic prosperity can immigrate into the Kaiserreich whilst those who want a less-centralized and deregulated place to call home can emigrate to RayFuego's Germany. Military History The Kaiserreich has participated in many wars of territorial expansion and defense in aiding its allies in the former League of Nations and the newly-established Internationale. Volunteers to Austria-Hungary On July 17th, the nation of Georgia declared Volunteers to Georgia The War for European Dominance (Austro-German War) With the recent formation and near-complete unification with the nation of Germany, many within the ranks of both states believed it was time for their first major conflict. War of the Germanic States General History Geography The Kaiserreich itself, not including the territories of Germany, hosts its capital sharing the site of Berlin on the European Plain, on which many of its towns and outposts are set upon, including Kiel and Perm. The state-owned colonies of the empire, including the once-company-owned-now-crown-colony Algiers, span across the globe from Yunnan and India in the Far East to southern Alaska in the Far West. These colonies are usually lightly administered and are mainly used as military outposts to protect trade routes in key regions of the world. Company-controlled towns are also set up across the world, with one in particular - Hansa - having 4 trading outposts in the Americas, Africa, Asia, and Australia. These outposts are set wherever the resources and people are prevalent, such as the Congo Mining Corporation's town of Bangui located just on the northernmost major tributary river of the Congo in order to be close to both the diamonds of the Congo River Basin and N'Djamena, the capital of Chad. Demographics Government and Politics Category:Nations Category:Gladius